Um Cara Chamado Charlie VI
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Scully está em perigo, só que desta vez não é apenas ela quem Mulder precisa correr para salvar.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Scully está em perigo, só que desta vez não é apenas ela quem Mulder precisa correr para salvar.

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

**Laboratório Médico-Legal**

Angela Montenegro conseguiu se desvencilhar da Dra. Brennan assim que pôde. Estava mesmo muito curiosa à respeito de Scully com quem se identificara de imediato.

Ela esperava que Scully pudesse lhe dar algumas dicas de moda, já que seu figurino sempre impecável nada deixava a desejar.

Assim que afastou a porta de vidro e se projetou para dentro da sala, Angela percebeu que Scully não estava mais ali. Intrigada, olhou em torno para em seguida girar sobre os calcanhares e acertar a saída.

-Ora... mas que esquisito...

-Angela? O que está procurando?

-Ah... Oi, Temp. Estava... Er... A doutora Scully, ela não está com você, está?

-Não.

-Que engraçado.

Brennan ergueu levemente a sobrancelha e indagou:

-Ela não está na sala?

-A doutora Scully passou por mim na direção da saída com o Sr. Goodman. – Zack avisou por cima do ombro de Brennan.

-Onde?

-Com o sr. Goodman? – Angela repetiu.

Os três se entreolharam espantados porque o referido homem acabava de chegar discutindo feericamente com Hodgins sobre alguma autenticação mal-feita.

-Zack, você tem certeza do que viu?

-Hãn, eu... Não tenho certeza mais de nada.

-Qual é o problema de vocês? – Goodman perguntou vendo-se observado pelos três pares de olhos.

Brennan olhou para Angela e se apressou para a saída. Os rapazes não tiveram qualquer reação, apenas ficaram olhando as duas correrem para fora do museu.

Haviam pessoas entrando e saindo a todo momento. Mesmo assim, Brennan conseguiu identificar o cabelo ruivo em mechas de Scully e o homem negro que se destacava por ser mais alto.

-Sr. Goodman! Sr. Goodman!

Usando de toda sua agilidade, Brennan conseguiu alcançar o casal já no gramado do jardim. Angela vinha com dificuldade porque todos andavam bem mais rápidos do que ela.

-Doutora Scully!... Dana!

Embora O Caçador estivesse levando Scully pelo braço com toda firmeza, ela forçou o corpo e se deteve, obrigando-o a parar também.

Brennan percebeu algo muito errado, por isso ficou alerta.

-Oi, vocês não me ouviram?

Ao passar por eles e ficar de frente, Brennan levou um choque imenso. O homem era cópia fiel do seu diretor e estava tão sério como ela jamais viu.

-Temperance... Afaste-se! – Scully pediu com a voz contida.

-Eu não entendo... O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Ei, o que deu em vocês? Para onde vão?

Angela chegou chamando, o que distraiu Brennan. Numa fração de segundos, o homem a pegou pela cintura e a apertou junto de sí.

-Oh! Solte-me!...

-Sr. Goodman... O que está... Deus! – estarrecida, Angela viu o homem assumir sua verdadeira aparência e quase caiu de medo.

-Fiquem quietas! – ele ordenou com sua voz seca assustadora – Eu não pretendo poupá-las se me denunciarem.

-O que você quer? – Brennan perguntou quase sem fôlego.

-Só o que é meu. Vamos!...

-Esperem... – Angela tocou nele ao estender o braço – Não quer me levar também?

-Você fica. Diga ao agente Mulder que ele tem o que eu quero. Faremos uma troca.

-Certo...! Eu falo, mas...

-Sei quem você é, moça. Não tente me enganar!

-S-sim... Senhor!...

-Agora volte lá e faça o que eu mandei!

-Agora mesmo... Senhor... Caçador...!

Aos tropeços, Angela correu alguns metros e só parou quando chegou diante do guarda da entrada que a estava olhando curioso.

-Senhorita Montenegro... algum problema?

-Eu... Oh, não!... Nada...

Ele ficou olhando-a passar na direção do laboratório e meneou a cabeça sem entender seus resmungos.

-Droga!... Será possível que eu não sirvo para nada mesmo? Brennan sempre fica com a parte boa da aventura!

-Angela?

-Ah, oi, Hodgins!

-Qual é o problema?

-Cadê a doutora Brennan? – Zack indagou.

-E a doutora Scully?

-Aconteceu uma coisa incrível! – ela gesticulou tremendo – Uma coisa... que vocês não vão acreditar!

Hodgins cuidou de ampará-la e Zack foi pegar um pouco de água.

Angela tremia fora de controle. Bebeu a água com certa euforia, procurando respirar fundo e por fim levantou a cabeça dizendo:

-Era ele...! O alienígena... Ele se disfarçou do Sr. Goodman e levou as duas!

-Do que você está falando, Angela?

-O Caçador de Recompensas! Ele sequestrou Temperance e a Dra. Scully!

**Mt. Vernon, Alexandria**

**Washignton, DC.**

O carro alugado por Scully sacolejava sem parar. Dentro do porta-malas, Brennan não se sentia exatamente confortável.

Tudo o que ela sabia era que fazia pelo menos uma hora que estavam se afastando do centro. A estrada não era muito boa, um tanto íngrime. Vez ou outra uma curva mais fechada fazia seu corpo ir de encontro á lataria e isso machucava.

Quando finalmente parou, Brennan viu a luz do dia com certa dificuldade porque seu cativeiro era escuro.

Ela não teve tempo de refletir ou de se localizar. Uma mão enorme pegou seu corpo pelo cós do jeans com imensa falicidade, obrigando-a a ficar de pé.

Tornozelos e mãos estavam atados. Havia um bom pedaço de fita crepe em sua boca, dificultando-lhe a respiração. Ela se sentia suja, suada, muito mais assustada por não saber onde estava, nem o que teria acontecido com Scully.

O enorme homem em sua verdadeira aparência era aterrador. Fez um impulso no corpo para apoiá-la sobre o ombro. Brennan lutou um pouco, emitiu alguns grunhidos, em vão.

Ele desceu pelo mato, indiferente à vegetação alta. Passou por cima de um tronco de árvore caído e pisou na água da margem do rio, caminhando assim alguns metros.

Ela tentou erguer a cabeça e ver para onde iam. A mão dele seguia firme em seu traseiro, imobilizando-a.

Minutos depois, Brennan viu um pequeno bote de madeira. Foi colocada lá dentro de costas e outra vez gemeu. O sol estava alto. Deveria passar das dez da manhã.

O homem olhou para ela severamente e em seguida cobriu seu corpo com uma lona.

Scully estava deitada no banco de trás do carro igualmente imobilizada. Sobre seu corpo havia uma manta escura e seus olhos estavam vendados.

O Caçador tirou-a do carro sem a menor delicadeza. Como ela era mais leve, ele a colocou de bruços sobre o ombro e a conduziu assim pelo mesmo caminho aberto na margem.

Brennan permanecia em alerta. Seu coração disparou de medo e ansiedade quando o homem voltou e depositou a segunda carga ao seu lado.

A lona foi posta sobre as duas e o pequeno barco foi empurrado para dentro do rio, longe da margem.

Os ouvidos de Scully estavam atentos aos passos do homem dentro da água. Ele logo se afastou, então ela forçou a cabeça e Brennan devolveu tocando em suas pernas por trás.

Como que sincronizadamente, elas se buscaram, uma procurando alcançar os tornozelos da outra.

Brennan fez um esfoço fora do comum, mas emitiu um gemido de raiva. Scully deixou-se cair de lado respirando com dificuldade.

O assoalho do barco estava úmido, indicando que o peso das duas ajudava a fazer água. Por outro lado, a lona esquentava à medida que o sol subia. Scully teve a idéia de procurar umedecer as fitas que a imobilizava. Metade de sua roupa já estava enxarcada, por isso ela apostou que as fitas cederiam também com a umidade.

Brennan a viu se contorcer. Não entendeu à princípio o que ela faria, mas se encolheu e com sucesso, conseguiu pegar na ponta da unha, a fita crepe que tampava-lhe a boca.

-Oh! Deus!... – Scully molhou os lábios e voltou à posição inicial que era menos dolorosa. Sorte ela ser menor e ter o corpo flexível para tanto esforço.

-Tempernce... Está bem?

Ela gemeu algo como um sim. Scully respirou um pouco e em seguida procurou ficar sentada.

A lona não cedeu apesar dos movimentos bruscos dela. Scully conseguiu com sucesso mudar de posição e deitou de costas para ela.

-Consegue se virar? Eu posso tirar sua mordaça.

-Uhum!...

Um ligeiro balanço do barco fez a água entrar. Mesmo assim, Brennan não desistiu. Mais cautelosa, ela ficou de frente para as mãos de Scully que puxou a fita de sua boca.

-Uh! Droga!...

-Está bem?

-Sim... Eu acho!

-Ele colocou cordas sob as amarras. Não vamos conseguir nos soltar sem uma faca.

-Mas podemos gritar.

-Estamos a pelo menos uma milha para o norte... Pelo tempo em que estivemos de carro.

Brennan deitou de costas de novo e respirou fundo icomodada com o calor da lona.

-O que ele quer fazer, nos matar de desidratação?

-Ele quer nos preservar para a troca.

-Que troca?

-As vacinas que estão com Mulder e o último híbrido também.

-Eu não acredito...

Scully subiu um pouco mais até conseguir apoiar a cabeça na tábua do assento do barco. Ela se movia muito melhor que Brennan e aparentava mais serenidade.

-Não sei se aguentarei esperar a cavalaria chegar...

-Fique tranquila. Mulder virá nos buscar.

Brennan riu da maneira como ela se referia a Mulder. Até parecia que ele era um super herói.

-E se algo sair errado?

-Não conosco. Já estive com ele antes... O Caçador não mata por esporte. Ele consegue o que quer negociando.

-Conhece-o bem.

Scully fez uma careta e escorregou até relaxar a cabeça no assoalho do bote. Brennan olhou de lado para ela, embora não pudesse enxergá-la melhor sob a escuridão da lona quente.

-Está vendada?

-Ele fez isso para dificuldar nossa localização, mas eu conheço esta região de olhos fechados.

-Você é uma mulher muito corajosa, Dana.

Ela riu mudando o tom da voz e replicou:

-Você também, Temperance.

Ouviram passos dentro da água. O bote flutuava suavemente e foi puxado para a margem. Brennan sentiu a proximidade do corpo de Scully. Percebeu quando todos os músculos dela enrijeceram, fazendo-a ficar em alerta também.

A lona foi arrancada de cima delas e aquele homem terrível as observou como se fossem dois cordeirinhos à sua mercê.

Brennan o desafiou com o olhar, mas ele preferiu Scully. Pegou-a pelos ombros e a colocou fora do barco sentada na margem.

-O que está fazendo? – Brennan perguntou quando ele voltou a cobri-la. – Ei! Volte aqui! Não pode levá-la! Dana!...

Scully não quis entrar em pânico. Resistiu um pouco ao ser erguida do chão e replicou:

-O que quer de mim? Não vai deixá-la ali sozinha, não é?... Ela pode morrer!

-Fique quieta e me obedeça. Eu não preciso dela tanto quanto preciso de você. – ele ordenou sacudindo Scully de novo e jogando-a em cima do ombro.

O bote voltou a deslizar pela margem até o meio do rio e ali ficou, aparentemente esquecido pelo resto do mundo.

Continua.


End file.
